Coping without him
by Lily Gillian Andrews
Summary: This story's about what Rose did during the time the Doctor left her at Bad Wolf Bay and the time she met Donna.


**[Authors note: So, this is the story of how Rose got on with her life after the Doctor left her in the other universe. I hope you enjoy it…? I still am kind of a novice at writing fan fics. I just did this in hope of my English improving. So, enjoy :D Also, I'd be skipping that part on Bad Wolf Bay, I mean, you guys already know what happened right?]**

"NO! NO! NO! No! Pete, please, please. Let me go back! I want to go back to him. Please! He'll be lonely again; I don't want him lonely anymore! Please!" Rose pleaded as she collapsed on the floor in the lever room of this universe's Torchwood Tower.

"No, Rose. It's impossible now. The walls of this universe and that universe are sealed off already. You can't go back." Pete whispered, as he grabbed Rose off the floor.

"No… this is all my fault. If- if I hadn't let go, he wouldn't be lonely anymore. An- and, what about me? How am I supposed to live my life again? After seeing all those amazing things. No, I can't just go back to being 'Rose the shop girl'!"

"Rose please", urged Jackie. "There's nothing else we can do. All we can do now, is start our life, all over again." Rose didn't respond. She just sat against the wall, and stared into blank space.

Her mind was a blur now. What was she going to do? She has never existed in this universe. She had no friends here. And she'll never be in contact with her friends from the other universe again. She wanted to see the Aliens again. She wanted to go back to the adventures she had.

After explaining everything to the other agents at Torchwood about what had happened, Rose, Jackie and Mickey were brought back to Pete's mansion; their new home. Unprepared for any visitors, Pete gave Rose a tiny room with a scrawny bed to sleep in, while Mickey took the living room couch. Jackie, of course, would be sleeping in the same room as Pete.

Rose went up to her Room and just sat in the corner of it. She didn't do anything besides that. At around dinnertime, she went downstairs to eat, or more like, stare at her food and move it around with her spoon and fork.

"Rose, love, you're not eating" said Jackie, concerned.

"Yeah Rose, you haven't even put a single grain of rice into your mouth. Eat up, the food here's good." Piped in Mickey.

That was when Rose started hearing the Doctor's voice. She heard him saying her name, so lovingly, as if to signal her that her last chance of seeing him again was near. She immediately stood up and ran outside. Jackie, Mickey and Pete followed suit.

"What's wrong Rose?" questioned Pete.

"I hear him. The Doctor. Get the car! Get the car! W- we need to follow his voice!"

And so they did. All the way to Dårlig Ulv Stranden, also known as Bad Wolf Bay. It was there Rose said her final goodbye to the Doctor, and confessed her love to him, only to see him be permanently, and abruptly, cut off from her.

After the incident on Bad Wolf Bay, Rose became more and more withdrawn. After a few days, she would only leave her room to go to the toilet, besides that, she wouldn't budge from her room. Even for her meals. Jackie would just leave her meals outside the door, only to find them half eaten. A week later, things got worst. Rose wouldn't eat touch her food. It would just be left outside her door, waiting for all the ants to eat it up.

_How? _Rose thought_, How do I get back to the Doctor? I can't live like a normal person here. I don't even belong here! I need to get back to the Doctor! Wait, hold on, if we're in a parallel universe, could there be another Timelord around here? Wait no, the Doctor already said there couldn't be any Timelords around here, or else it would show up on the TARDIS. It's hopeless isn't it? I can never see my Doctor again. Never._

Rose, tired and weary, drifted off to sleep in the corner of the room. In her dreams, she was back on 'New Earth' at new New York, or what the Doctor liked to call 'new new new new new new new new new new new new new new new new New York'. She remembered how Cassandra took over her body and used it to kiss the doctor. She remembered how great that kiss felt. How the Doctor's face felt, it's stubble, how his fringe felt against her forehead.

The next day, Rose did the exact same thing she had been doing since her arrival; Nothing. She had been sitting in the corner for an hour or so, before Pete walked up to her door and said, "Rose Tyler, I know you're devastated, but we need to register you at the office as a British Citizen, find you a job and all that other things. You'll need to work too, you know. You can't just sit there wasting your life reminiscing the Doctor"

Work. That was it. Rose knew what she had to do to get back to the Doctor.

"Pete?"

"Yes?"

"About where I'll work, could I get a job as a field agent at Torchwood?"


End file.
